Demon Seed
by Blu Rose
Summary: Starting a family is supposed to be enjoyable. For expecting father Rin, as excited as he is about his forthcoming child, it also stirs up a lot of problems, questions and worries about the future. (Future-based fic.)
1. I Might Be Pregnant

**Originally written for Father's Day, before it was replaced by another, shorter story. Figured it'd be a waste to let this go to waste...**

 **(EDIT!)** **Due to a recent review, I realized I forgot to add in that the wife OC (Satori) premiered in a few other stories ("Die Happy" and "My Brother's Keeper"). Rin's more of the focus than she is, so you don't necessarily need to know that much about her. If you want to know about what some might automatically consider a Mary Sue because it's not one of the other characters, the first two chapters of "Die Happy" pretty much covers her history and the way she met Rin. I'll be smart enough to add OC to the character section, too... These are things you forget when you post in the early AM...**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series._

 _Series Summary: Starting a family is supposed to be enjoyable. For expecting father Rin, as excited as he is about his forthcoming child, it also stirs up a lot of problems, questions and worries about the future._

 _Chapter Summary : Rin was so happy to learn that he was going to be a father, he didn't even think about the result. They were having a baby and that was all that mattered.  
_

 **X-X-X**

 _#1 (January): I Might Be Pregnant_

23-year old Rin yawned as he walked up the stairs of his apartment building in True Cross Town. He could feel Kuro rustling about underneath the coat of his exorcist uniform, a decision Rin made when the snowfall got heavier and he didn't want the cat sídhe to suffer the cold any more than he had on that mission out in the country. All the half-demon exorcist wanted to do was crawl into bed with his wife of six months and go to sleep before he crashed from exhaustion. "Thank god I'm here…" Rin muttered as he reached the front door and took out his key, one arm cradling Kuro inside of his coat. Once he opened the door, he moved through the dark of the small living room and headed into the bedroom. His wife, Satori, sat cross-legged on the bed, reading through a textbook. "I'm home."

Satori looked up in surprise. "Rin! I, um, didn't expect you home so soon! How was your mission?"

Rin awkwardly took off his coat, careful not to drop Kuro or Kurikara, and dropped it on the floor. "We did our job. I didn't sleep for almost 24 hours, I got manhandled by a bunch of yetis and I think Kuro has a cold, but we did our job." He placed Kuro down on the bed, rested Kurikara against the dresser, and plopped down onto the bed face first into a pillow. "And now I'm just gonna…" He suddenly fell silent. After a few seconds, he started to snore into his pillow.

"Nighty-night, sweetie," Satori said as she patted her husband on the back and went back to copying down notes.

 **X-X-X**

The next day, Kuro woke up with a yawn at the foot of the bed. The cat demon stretched before noticing Rin sprawled out on the bed, snoring and drooling. Kuro climbed up onto his torso and walked up to his half-demon friend's face. _"Rin. Rin. Wake up. I'm hungry."_ The cat sidhe rubbed Rin's face with his paw and tickled his face with his tails. No reaction. The young man was out like a light, and Kuro was hungry. _"Wake up!"_ After swatting at the half-demon's face several times, Rin cracked an eye open.

"Ugh…! What…?" Rin sat up and rubbed his face. "What have I told you about waking me up like that?" He spoke in a groggy manner

" _It's time for breakfast! Time to eat!"_ Kuro chirped with a smile, completely ignoring Rin's question.

The blue-haired man took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "…It's after 1 in the afternoon." He yawned and scratched his head before getting out of the bed, followed behind by Kuro. "I'm gonna wash up first, then I'll make something for lunch. See if Satori's there, would you?" Rin muttered as he entered the open bathroom and closed the door behind him. He padded over to the toilet to relieve himself when he noticed something on the sink. Actually, _several_ things: about a half dozen plastic sticks with digital screens on one end. "What the hell is _this_ stuff?" Rin's eyes fell on the trashcan between the sink and toilet and saw an empty box that basically said it was once full of pregnancy tests. His eyes darted back to the edge of sink and stared down at the one nearest to him. Its digital screen had a large plus on it. _All_ of them did. It took a few seconds for Rin to register what that all meant. "…SATORIIIIIII!"

Out in the living room, Satori jumped at the volume of Rin's voice. "Looks like _he's_ up," she muttered absentmindedly. It took a bit for the dark-haired woman to realize what that meant. "Oh, no," she squeaked seconds before she was grabbed from behind by her husband.

"Tori! Tori! You're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" Rin exclaimed as he began to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Y-you saw the pregnancy tests in the bathroom, huh?" So much for being discrete. She may as well have done the tests in a public restroom. "Before you get excited, you should realize that _one_ little stick being positive doesn't mean that I'm pregnant."

Rin stopped kissing and stared at her in confusion. "But _all_ of them were positive. It's when there's a plus that it means you're pregnant, right?"

"It's possible _all_ those boxes were filled with malfunctioning tests or something!" Satori snapped, slamming her hand against the couch cushion.

"…Just how many times have you tested yourself? How long have you known you were pregnant?"

Satori bit her bottom lip and looked away from Rin. "Maybe…a month."

"A _MONTH_?!" Rin jumped over the head of the couch and sat on the cushion next to his wife. He stared sternly at her. "You knew about this for a _month_ and you didn't tell me?!" He growled.

"Because it's a mistake! It _has_ to be a mistake! You always use a condom! We just…we just…! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Satori began to bawl loudly, causing her husband to stare at her in surprise.

"Wh…why are you crying? Don't…you wanna have a baby?" Wasn't having a family the next step for a married couple?

"I c-can't be a m-mother! I'd be the w-worst mother _eveeeerrrr_!"

"C-calm down! What makes you think that?" What came next was a flood of blubbering in the form of Satori listing her negative traits, essentially making mountains out of molehills while her husband stroked her hair and told her compliments. "You're taking things way outta proportion! I'm sure we'll be great parents." Rin gave the dark-haired woman a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Satori, knowing that we're going to start a family together makes me so happy!" When she started to cry again, the half-demon brought his wife into a hug. "This is the start of something wonderful. I can't wait until it's born! Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

The dark-haired woman sniffed and tugged a lock of her dark hair with a weak smile. "I…don't really care. I'll be happy if it's a healthy baby."

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"Although…I remember in biology class that we were told it's slightly likely for a fraternal twin to have children that are fraternal twins. What if we have twins, like you and Yukio?"

Rin flinched. "I…don't think I could handle two of me…or two of _Yukio_ …!"

Satori held a hand over her mouth as she unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. "So is that a _'no'_?"

"I-it isn't!" The blue-haired man smiled nervously. "It'd just be pretty hectic! Twins or not, I just don't want our kid to take too much after me."

"Really? I don't think I'd mind that much."

"You didn't know me as a kid." The blue-haired man brightened up. "Anyway! We need to prepare, right? We need to buy baby stuff like, uh…a crib, clothes, toys…"

"…Rin," Satori spoke solemnly as she folded her hands on her lap. "How do you think…everyone will react when we tell them I'm pregnant? Is it okay?"

"Eh? Of course it's okay!" Rin placed his hands on top of hers. "You'll see! Everyone'll be so happy for us! No need to worry!"

Of course, that was mostly wishful thinking. After all, things related to Satan always seemed to be a hot button topic…


	2. Could I Be a Dad?

**Due to a recent review, I realized I forgot to add in the last chapter that the wife OC (Satori) premiered in a few other stories ("Die Happy" and "My Brother's Keeper"). Rin's more of the focus than she is, so you don't necessarily need to know that much about her. If you want to know about what some might automatically consider a Mary Sue because it's not one of the other characters, the first two chapters of "Die Happy" pretty much covers her history and the way she met Rin. I'll be smart enough to add OC to the character section, too... These are things you forget when you post in the early AM...  
**

 _Disclaimer : Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series, because that's Kazue Kato's property. I only own this fic and the characters I made up._

 _Chapter Summary : Because his wife still thinks that she's not really pregnant, Rin isn't allowed to tell __**anyone**_ _that they might be expecting a child. Of course, that doesn't stop him from insinuating to his friends they might in the future and asking for their opinion.  
_

 **X-X-X**

 _#2 (February): Could I Be a Dad?_

"What do you think you're doing?"

Satori, who was wearing a cloth on her head and kneeling on the floor, hid her hands behind her back at the sound of her husband's voice. "Nothing..."

Rin narrowed his eyes as he approached her. "Give it to me."

"There is _nothing_ strenuous about cleaning," the dark-haired woman said as she shook a dirty rag at her husband. In that moment, he snatched it out of her hand. "Rin—!"

"You should be _resting_! This can't be good for the baby!"

Satori stood up and folded her chest. "First of all: being pregnant does not mean I can't do _anything_. And secondly: we don't know if I'm actually pregnant yet."

"Still in denial, huh?"

"It's not denial if it could happen! Women have hysterical pregnancies _all_ the time where their bodies _act_ like they're pregnant, but they _aren't_. I saw it on TV!"

The young couple stared at each other silently before Rin arched an eyebrow. "Ooookaaaay… Ignoring your stubbornness, is there anything you wanna eat for dinner tonight?"

"I dunno. Are you gonna force me to eat a lot again?"

"But you're eating for _two_! The book said—"

"That doesn't happen until the _second_ trimester! And that won't be until, like, _March_! I-if I even _was_ pregnant."

Rin gave her a suspicious look. "For someone who acts like she doesn't want a baby, you sure do know a lot about 'em."

"That's because _I_ paid attention in Biology class. You know what? Just make something warm." Satori mumbled as she moved over to the couch and sat down. With a bored expression, she watched her husband as he started moving about the kitchen, preparing everything for dinner. "Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't read that baby book out in public, do you?"

"Yeah."

"And nobody asked you about it?"

"Yeah. I mean, _no_! No one asked about it!" The blue-haired man said with an unconvincing smile. In an instant, his wife was at his side and glaring at him. "D-don't give me that look! I didn't say you were pregnant! I just…said that we were thinking about it."

"To _who_?" Satori asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Just my friends…"

 **X-X-X**

"The Newbie's Guide to Pregnancy and Parenthood?" A voice spoke, making Rin jump in his spot under a tree in the university courtyard. He looked up and saw Ryuji, Konekomaru and Renzo staring down at him in confusion. The half-demon felt his heart stop. His wife had pretty much warned him about spilling the beans about her "possible" pregnancy, and he figured that in the highly unlikely chance that she was right, he'd do as she asked. "What're you doing reading a book like that?"

"Um, uh…well…"

"Don't tell me you're up and rushing to having kids already?" Renzo asked with a smirk. "You only got married a while ago, didn't ya?"

"H-hey! She's not pregnant!" Maybe. A highly unlikely maybe. "I'm just reading this 'cuz…w-we've been talking about it and I wanna know more." Yes! Smart move, Okumura!

"Sooo, you're thinking about it?" The pink-haired knight asked.

"Yeah, we're just _thinking_ about it!"

"In that case, you probably shouldn't do it," said Ryuji.

"What'd you say?!" Rin growled as a vein popped up on his forehead. "I'd make a great dad!"

"No offense, but you hardly come off as someone mature enough to be a parent."

"I'm mature! I'm plenty mature! What do _you_ know?! A kid would _dread_ having _you_ for a dad!" The half-demon complained as he pointed a finger at the blonde-streaked brunette.

"Y'see?! That's the kind of personality more suited for a _kid_! You're thickheaded, hotheaded, and simpleminded! What kid would respect you?!" Ryuji asked as he _also_ pointed an accusing finger down at Rin. "If you wanna have kids, wait until you're _mentally_ ready for it!"

"Screw you! You're just picking on me because I'd make a better father than you!"

"Actually," Renzo butted in just as the intensity between Rin and Ryuji sent metaphorical sparks were flying, "If you think about it, Bon, you're halfway to being a parent! You're so stern, commanding, intimidating…you're kinda like my pops! Nothing like _your_ dad at all!"

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Rin muttered while the pink-haired young man laughed. "And what about _me_?! _I'm_ the one thinking about being a parent! He doesn't even have fan girls anymore because they wised up about his scary ass!" He exclaimed, waving the guide book at his three friends.

"Uh…you'd make a good…big brother? That is, when _your_ brother's not busy being the big brother? Y'know?" The pink-haired knight spoke in an unsure tone.

The blue-haired man's eye twitched. "Screw you! The _both_ of you! You don't know anything—especially _you_ , Shima!"

"Hey! Why just me?!"

"What are you all talking about?" The boys looked to the side to see Shiemi approaching them.

"Good morning, Moriyama-san! You're looking— HEY!" Renzo's attempt at a flirtatious greeting was interrupted as Rin got to his feet and shoved him aside.

"Shiemi! I need to ask you a question!" The blue-haired knight held up the book with a serious expression. "Do you think I could be a dad?"

"Huh? Can't you…? I mean, aren't you physically capable of—?"

"Not _that_ way! That biology class is messin' with your mind!"

"S-sorry! It's just that our last class was about reproduction and genetics, and our teacher…" Shiemi caught herself and cleared her throat. "Anyway, what are you asking, Rin?"

"Do you think I'd make a good dad?"

"Of course! Are…are you having a baby?!" Shiemi exclaimed, her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

" _No_!" Rin exclaimed, waving the book in his hand frantically. "I mean, Satori and I are thinking about having a baby…in the future."

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but who's having a baby?" All eyes fell on Izumo, who was now approaching the group of lower class exorcists.

"Good morning, Izumo-chan! Even in weather this cold, you're— OW! What the hell, Bon?!" Renzo cried out in pain as Ryuji smacked him on the arm to shut him up.

"Okumura's thinking about having a kid at some point and he was asking for our opinions," the blonde-streaked brunette explained.

"I think he'd make a great dad!" Shiemi said with a smile before looking back at the half-demon. "Are you planning on having it while you're still in college?"

Both Ryuji and Izumo snorted and said, "Of course _you'd_ say that."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You're just such a close friend of Okumura's, of course you'd say he'd be good at it," Ryuji began.

" _And_ you've been on a baby kick since Paku gave birth to Tsubaki-chan. I've seen you staring at strangers' children on the street, Moriyama," Izumo added with a pointed stare.

Shiemi flinched and began to blush. "I-it's not like I _mean_ to do that! And Rin _could_ be a great dad! He's kind, fun, loving…!"

"Those are suitable traits for a boyfriend, or even a husband, but parents should be mature and respectful people as well. They should be people you look up to and want to be like when you grow up." The purple-haired young woman looked at Rin. "Tell me, Okumura: what child wants to be like a reckless, thickheaded, hotheaded, at times simpleminded man who sometimes barely passes his classes?"

"I think _someone's_ channeling their dislike of their best friend's husband on yet another innocent bystander," Renzo whispered to Konekomaru.

"You shut up!" Izumo snapped, making the pink-haired man flinch.

"He has a point," Ryuji muttered under his breath before continuing out loud, "I'm pretty sure he'd see your _brother_ as more of an admirable father figure than you. Just wait until you become as…father-like as your brother."

Rin sucked his teeth in disdain. "I can't believe this! So out of _all_ you guys, only Shiemi thinks I'd make a good dad?"

"Yes," Izumo and Ryuji spoke at the same time before glaring at each other.

"It's not like we're saying you'll _never_ be a good dad, Okumura," Renzo said, looking sheepish.

"You guys aren't even _parents_! How do _you_ know what makes a good parent?!"

"Actually," Konekomaru spoke for the first time since the conversation began. "Okumura _might_ turn out to be a good father. I'm sure lots of people never know how good they'd be at parenting until they actually have a child of their own."

Rin's eyes lit up and a dumb smile appeared on his face. "You think so?!"

"But can you even have a child, Okumura?"

The dumb expression fell off of Rin's face and was replaced with anger. "Why the hell is everyone saying that?! I'm a fertile young man, damn it! Nothin's wrong down there!"

"No, I mean…is it safe? For you to have a child like yourself?"

"…What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I wasn't insinuating what you think I am! It's just…considering how the Order feels about you and your brother, how would they feel if you wanted to bring _another_ person into the world with Satan's blood? Would they even…allow it?"

The group fell into an unsettling silence. The others expected Rin to explode and start shouting about how that didn't matter, but even _he_ wasn't saying a word as his grip on the book tightened.

 **X-X-X**

"So your friends think we're only _thinking_ about having a baby? Okay, that's good," Satori said with a sigh of relief. "And as far as they know, we're not having a baby yet. And in the highly unlikely chance that I'm pregnant, we can just say that it was surprise to us." The dark-haired woman looked up at him curiously. "So, what'd they have to say about us having a baby? Was it negative?"

"They…" Rin paused for a few seconds before frowning. "Everyone but Shiemi and Konekomaru kept saying how I wasn't ready to be a dad! Can you believe that?! But their opinions don't matter because we've got a book we can learn from!" Rin insisted as he placed a hand on her head. "So when the baby's born—whenever that is—there'll be nothing to worry about."

Satori smiled a bit. "I guess we'll see when the time comes. Whenever that is…"

"Yeah. I'm sure that things will turn out fine then," Rin mumbled as he tried to focus on happy thoughts about the future, rather than the nagging question of whether or not he was even allowed to have children of his own.


	3. Don't Be Scared

_Disclaimer : Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series, only her character._

 _Chapter Summary:_ _After learning that there really is a baby coming, Rin's wife is afraid of becoming a parent and Rin learns to be afraid for his child's life._

 **X-X-X**

 _#3 (March): Don't Be Scared_

After three months of adamant disbelief that she was pregnant, it had gotten to a point that Satori could no longer refuse to believe in the pregnancy that Rin had started to prepare for since January. The morning sickness, the fatigue, the moodiness, and the fact that she was no longer complaining about Rin giving her extra portions of food were all things she could claim as coincidences. But when her husband made her go and get an ultrasound and she saw the 3-months old child growing inside of her, it was clear this child was real. Needless to say, the expecting mother broke down right in the middle of the doctor's room and her husband had to carry her sobbing self all the way back to their apartment.

"Don't be sad, Tori. This is a _good_ thing!" Rin said with a smile as he set his wife down on their bed. "Sure, this is our first kid. Yeah, we're still in college. But we could still raise a child and give them a happy home!"

"No, we can't! I'm a wreck! I'd make an awful mother!" Satori cried out.

"That's just fear talking! How can you know you'll be a bad mother when you haven't even tried yet?" The blue-haired man said with his hands on his hips. "You don't see _me_ worrying about being a bad dad, do ya?"

Still tugging at locks of her wavy dark hair, Satori gave her husband a skeptical look. "Yeah, right! I found those parenting books of yours, y'know! Did you buy half of the childcare section of the bookstore or were you too embarrassed to do that?!"

"Excuse me for wanting to be prepared!"

"Excuse _me_ for thinking my dead mother would be a better source of advice than some GODDAMN BOOKS!" Satori shouted with tears welling up in her eyes.

Rin stared at her for a few seconds before his expression softened. "Is _that_ why you've been freaking out?" He sat down on the bed next to her and gave his wife a broadsmile. "You're not alone, y'know? If he were alive, I'd rather just ask my old man how he managed to raise me and Yukio instead of just reading it in a book." He reached out and stroked her head. "But don't be scared, honey."

The crying started once again. "How can I _not_ be scared?! I only had one mom…and no one else I've met has come close to being a mother figure. C-can you genuinely say that _any_ man comes close to being a father to you like your dad was?" Rin shook his head. "Then you see why it'd be _stupid_ for me to think I could be a mother without her telling me how to do it."

"You can learn. _We_ can learn, together! It's not like you're gonna be raising that kid alone, so there's nothing to worry about!"

The dark-haired young woman sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "I wish you'd stop saying things like that. It almost makes me think we can be parents!"

"Then I _won't_ stop until you get that through your head, okay?"

"Okay… Though _you'll_ probably be a good dad."

"Do you have to say _probably_? You sound like my friends!"

Satori finally started to smile. "Well, it might motivate you to try and be a _great_ dad!"

Rin blinked in surprise as a thought popped up in his mind. "Oh, right! We have to tell everybody the good news!" He took out his phone and opened up its home screen. Satori glanced over and froze at the sight of his wallpaper: the baby's ultrasound. The half-demon caught his wife's shocked expression and smiled sheepishly. "I thought that if I saw the baby's ultrasound often, I'd be more compelled to be a good dad!"

"I can't believe you took a picture of the ultrasound… When did you even _do_ this? _Why_ would you even do this? We already have the physical copy!"

"What? Can't a man flaunt his pride for his kid?" Rin asked as he began to type words in a text box. "Aaaand send." He pressed a button.

"Do you think everyone's going to be okaywith this?"

"Of course they will! Not even that killjoy Yukio could be upset over this news! Everyone'll be happy for us!"

 **X-X-X**

The following evening, Rin and Satori _should_ have been enjoying the nice pregnancy-safe meal that he had planned. Instead, he found himself going to True Cross Academy after receiving a call from Mephisto. _"We have something important to discuss, so I'd appreciate you coming now,"_ or so he said. The blue-haired man had hoped it wasn't another mission again so soon. There were so many things he wanted to discuss with Satori about preparing for the baby and it'd all be hampered if they sent him off for a couple of days or more.

Imagine his surprise when he came and found Satori sitting before the demon king himself. "Why are _you_ here?"

"The same reason _you_ are here, Okumura-san," Mephisto spoke before gesturing to the empty chair next to his wife. "Please, do sit down so we may discuss things."

"Discuss _what_?" Whatever the _hell_ Mepisto had to say, it couldn't have been any private exorcist business.

"Why, you're future bundle of joy, of course!" The demon spoke cheerfully. His smiling face was the opposite of Rin's shocked expression. The half-demon felt something twist in his chest as Mephisto continued, "The Order of the True Cross is quite upset that you hadn't informed us of this yourself, and much sooner. Three months pregnant, wasn't it, Satori-san?" Rin looked at his wife, who gave him an apologetic look. "They're a bit torn on how to handle this predicament. I'm sure you can guess at least _one_ of the suggestions."

"Why the _hell_ would they do that to a baby?!" He couldn't help but shout. They couldn't do it

"D-do what? What are you talking about?" Satori spoke up, and Rin soon regretted his words. "What're they gonna do to our baby?!"

"Now, now, calm down. Killing the child's only _one_ of the suggestions." said Mephisto. He didn't look the least bit affected by Satori staring at him in horror and Rin glaring at him like he wanted to kill the messenger of that bit of news. " _If_ you're lucky, they may well agree to _my_ suggestion and the child will be safe." Rin didn't know if anything Mephisto suggested would be better or worse for the baby in the long run. "But it may take quite a while for everyone to come to an agreement on what should be done. In the meantime, let's discuss what needs to be done to ensure that the mother _and_ the child are safe until then. So please sit down Okumura-san." Hesitantly, resisting the urge to try and grab the demon king when he was at his desk, Rin went over to the chair and sat down, though he continued glaring at the purple-haired demon. "And try not to look so scared..."


	4. Reasons to Worry

_Disclaimer : Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series. Only this fic._

 _Summary : Needless to say, the Order's commands led to a few upsetting issues for Rin: his wife was basically on lockdown, his child's life was in their hands, and they inadvertently caused him and his brother to get into a fight. Well…maybe that last one would've happened regardless. _

**X-X-X**

 _#4 (April): Reasons to Worry_

The True Cross Order was all about protecting Assiah from the threat of demons. They would terminate any kind of threat: demons, humans who supported the actions of malevolent demons, even mere babies not yet born who could pose a threat in the near future. They'd do what they thought was necessary to protect humanity.

If Rin knew who squealed and told the higher ups about his child, he didn't think he would be unable to give them a piece of his mind—and maybe just his fist. Because they were responsible for several things happening this month: including being informed that he and Yukio had to get vasectomies to ensure no more _'accidents'_ happened in the future.

Speaking of Yukio, Rin hadn't really spoken to him outside of exorcist duties since his younger brother dragged him off to the doctor's office to make sure his brother did as he was told, same as Yukio. And even then, it was really _speaking_. It was more like uncomfortable silence that ended with an explosive argument out in the hall. Yukio didn't seem to give a damn about being unable to have children—he was always saying depressing things about never getting married or having kids—

" _Why the hell do you have to be so negative all the damn time?! This is_ _ **my child**_ _! You're gonna be_ _ **their uncle**_ _?! Would it kill you to be happy about it?!"_

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _negative! If anything, I'm thinking about the things that you're too afraid of!"_

"Rin."

" _Afraid of_ _ **what**_ _?! It's only a baby! It's not even born yet!"_

" _Even if it isn't born yet, think of what it might do to your wife!"_

"Rin."

" _It won't do anything!"_

" _Need I remind you of what happened to our mother?"_

"RIN!"

The blue-haired young man looked up from the floor. The room was basically nothing more than the nursing area where injured exorcists were tended to and rested. But the only person in there was Satori, who didn't look like she belonged down there. Food cravings aside, she was perfectly normal—glowing, maybe, as some people said expecting mothers looked. They said all this was for her own safety—the barriers surrounding the school and the headquarters beneath it protected against all but a few demons—but Rin felt like she was just a prisoner to ensure she didn't run off and do what his mother did back then. She was at least allowed to go to her classes, but the moment the last one was done, she was brought back. On class-free days, she never set foot out to breathe some fresh air. It all felt so _stupid_ , and a little self-hating part of Rin blamed himself for allowing this as much as he blamed the Order for coming up with this.

"Hey, don't just stand there staring at me. It's weird enough when complete strangers do it, but it's even weirder when people I know do it."

In an instant, Rin slapped on a bright smile and began to play the role of the caring husband as he approached his wife. "Good morning, Tori! I'm back!"

"A bit of a delayed reaction…but welcome home." _'Welcome home'_ didn't sound right in a place where the sick and injured rested. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah. How about you? Was the baby being troublesome? Did anyone do anything to you?"

"You always ask that and I always say that nothing happened. The baby hasn't been keeping me up at night for a while and no one's tried to do anything to me." Satori said as she lightly tapped her swollen belly. "Oh, but I have some news! One of the doctors who was performing a checkup on me pretty much spoiled the baby's gender for me. Do you…wanna know?"

Rin's face lit up with excitement. "Oooh, yeah! I-I mean, I don't care, but if you know… What is it?"

"A boy! We're going to have a son!" Satori cheered. "I mean, I wouldn't mind what gender the child is, either, but…for some reason, hearing that really brightened my day considering the situation!" The dark-haired woman said with a smile. "I mean, aside from the visits from Shiemi and your brother."

"Wait. Yukio was here?" The half-demon asked flatly.

"Yeah. He asked the same questions you do: _'Are you feeling well?' 'Is the baby okay?' 'Has anyone tried to do anything to you?'_ He's been really attentive."

"Are we talking about the same Yukio? Because that doesn't sound like the hard-assed, speckled-faced—"

"Have you even _tried_ to talk to him? To be the bigger man and open up communications between each other?"

"For what?! I didn't do _anything_! _He's_ the one who decided to treat this baby like a problem instead of family! He _always_ does this! He _bitched_ when I got a girlfriend and when I wanted to marry her! He _bitched_ when I'd used my flames! There is _nothing_ I can do that will _NOT MAKE HIM COMPLAIN!_ "

"Rin! Calm down! You're on _fire_!" Satori exclaimed in a panicked tone. "And I don't think anyone walking in here wants to _see that_!"

Rin blinked and held his hand up in front of his face. He stared at the blue flames forming on his hand in surprise before taking a deep breath and calming down, causing the flames to die down. "I'm sorry, I… When a baby is born into a family, everyone in that family is supposed to be happy for you. I could expect my friends to be a bit skeptical about me being a dad, or the Order of the True Cross acting like our baby is gonna become Satan the moment it's born, but I expected Yukio to, for once, not jump to the negative predictions and just be _happy_ that he's gonna be an uncle!"

"Rin. Did you really think that he would do that? I mean…I haven't known your brother as long as _you_ have, but jumping to the negative prediction is just how his mind's wired."

The blue-haired man snorted and glared at a wall. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have expected any less from Yukio. If we weren't related, he'd probably be all for killing the baby the moment it's out of the womb." Satori leaned forward with some difficulty and pinched his cheek. "Ow!"

"Look: whenever he came to visit me, Yukio would ever so awkwardly slip in an _'I'm sorry'_ into our conversations. So far he's been sorry for my being stuck here or the baby possibly being killed or something that's somehow worse, but more often he says he's sorry if he said anything that sounded offensive or negative about the baby existing. He didn't really take it _back_ …but he's just worried about what might happen to it. He was the same way when he said he was against us getting married. He didn't think we were bad for each other or that we didn't love each other. He was just worried about what being married to the son of Satan might get me into—and right now, I can honestly see what he meant. As far as _I'm_ concerned, Yukio jumping to conclusions about the baby means he cares about it…like a worried parent!" The dark-haired woman took a deep breath and sighed, happy her explanation was all over.

"…Seriously? You think I don't know that?" Rin spoke flatly as he gave his wife a skeptical look. Before she could open her mouth to retort, he quickly continued, "I _know_ what sort of person Yukio is! Worrying is one of the things he's best at! But he _never_ found a positive and _normal_ thing to say about all this. If our dad was here, he'd probably get worried, but he'd probably be glad, too! He'd congratulate us, say you'd make a wonderful mother, maybe joke about how I better man up so I become a good role model for our son, but Yukio… Yukio only complains like doom and gloom are naturally gonna happen to us at some point because of what we are. Considering what's happened, I…"

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room as Rin gripped his hands tightly and his wife looked at him in concern. "I'm sure if you just talk to him again he'd—."

"Can we just _not_ talk about Yukio anymore? Let's talk about the baby," Rin interrupted. "We know it's a boy now, so let's come up with some names for him. Maybe something like _Rintaro_ or… _Rinsuke_." Satori sighed and looked at him with a stern expression. "What? If you don't like it, come up with a better name."

 **X-X-X**

That evening, Rin was back at his apartment, lying down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling while Kuro slept next to him, curled up on the pillow on Satori's side. Another downside to Satori being kept on True Cross Academy's grounds was that it meant he slept alone. And as much as he liked Kuro's company, he missed having a _human_ body in bed next to him.

Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep, he heard his phone start to ring. Picking it up, he stared at the name on the screen. "Mephisto…" Rin muttered as he recognized the phone number. Hesitantly, he answered the call. "Rin here. What's the problem?"

" _Good evening to you, too, Okumura-san. What makes you think I called you because of a problem?"_ Came Mephisto's voice from the other end.

"Because the last time you called me, my unborn kid got put on trial, my wife got stuck in school, and I was made to get a vasectomy."

" _Yes, well, I'm calling to inform you that that trial has reached a conclusion and a decision has been made."_ Rin stilled and clenched his teeth. _"Actually, they've made_ _ **several**_ _decisions for the future that depend on the circumstances of your child's birth."_

"Are any of those decisions _life-ending_?" The exorcist growled under his breath.

" _Only in the worst case scenario of the child being possessed by Satan upon birth or later on in life. But if it will make you happy, there are two more decisions that end with your child_ _ **living**_ _. If the child shows no signs of bearing Satan's flames, tests will still need to be run to be truly sure. After all, we've no idea if the flames can possibly skip a generation or how many generations it would take for such a power to fade from your descendants—if it can fade at all. If it doesn't appear to have them, you're free to raise them however you wish. In the event that the child_ _ **does**_ _have Satan's flames, the Grigori wish to start training them."_

"Training? What—?"

" _Drawing from experience with you and your brother, whether the child's demonic power is sealed as yours was or even latent as your brother's was, it would likely surface regardless of attempts to restrain it. It would be easier for everyone involved if the child was taught to control it—"_

"I can do that by myself!" Rin snapped loudly enough for Kuro to wake up in fright.

"— _and teach them to use it to help the Order succeed against the threat of Gehenna, should you not be able to accomplish eliminating Satan beforehand."_

" _Neither_ of that is gonna happen!"

On the other end, Mephisto chuckled and Rin could just imagine that the demon was smirking. _"Who can say what will and won't happen in the future? I suppose all you can do is cross your fingers and hope for the best. Have a good night, Okumura-san~."_

Rin sucked his teeth and glared down at his phone. How could they even come to a conclusion like that? The child wasn't even born yet, and they were actually thinking of it as a potential weapon. But he would be damned if that was going to happen.

The next day, Rin told Satori what Mephisto had told him for the most part. She already knew what would happen if their son was born with Satan's power and she was relieved upon learning that there was a chanced that he'd be allowed to live like a semi-normal person, but Rin just didn't have it in him to tell her the rest of it. How would Satori feel if she knew what would happen if the child was born like Rin? Their son would already be forced to see demons for the rest of his life because of his demon blood, but shouldn't he at least have a choice about whether or not he wants to be an exorcist? All Rin really _could_ do was to hope and pray that Satan's flames could skip a generation, and that their child could grow up with some semblance of normalcy.

"Since we know there's a chance everything's gonna be okay now…maybe we should start prepping things up for the baby?" Satori asked, done bouncing in place over the good news. "Like a crib for the room, a playpen, some toys… Geez, we really need to get started!" She said with a smile. For her, it was probably better to focus on the positive possibility rather than the negative one. "It's just so wonderful, isn't it, Rin?"

Rin smiled back, ignoring the way his insides twisted from guilt. "Yeah. Really wonderful…"


	5. Confession of Fears

**To everyone who has stuck around this long** **: whether you've reviewed or not, I'm grateful you spared a moment of your time on the Net on stupid old me. And if there is actually anything wrong here, whether it's Satori being a Mary Sue or characters being out-of-character, please tell me so and how I can improve. Because I'm sincerely paranoid.**

 _Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series. Only this fic._

 _Chapter Summary: After months of avoiding each other, Rin and Yukio reunite over the oddest of things: baby names.  
_

 **X-X-X**

 _#5 (May): (Confession of Fears)_

Yukio sighed as he entered his apartment. He only had a chance for a few hours rest before he had to leave to teach his cram school class for the evening. During this time, he would check over his students' assignments, do his mission reports and homework, and if he still had some time, he would attempt to relax by reading the latest jump magazine or simply taking a nap. The latter _very rarely_ happened, though, because there so many things going on in his life that preoccupied his time and occasionally gave him stress. For instance, about two months ago, he among several other people learned that his brother and sister-in-law were expecting a child, and the Order of the True Cross gave their decision on what to do about it a month ago. Yukio didn't like hearing about it back then and he didn't like hearing about it now.

It certainly didn't help that Rin wasn't acting the way one would expect him to when his wife had to be kept on campus for her safety and his future child was practically on death row. Although he somehow managed not to speak to his brother in months, Yukio would occasionally hear from his friends about the things he's been getting as of late: baby clothes, name books, toys, and according to Shiemi, he'd been putting together a crib in his apartment when she last saw him. It seemed a bit foolish to be upset with Rin for things ordinary parents-to-be would do, but that was it: Rin _wasn't_ ordinary, and neither was his child. Thinking that Satori would _definitely_ be alright through the childbirth and that the baby _certainly_ wouldn't have to go through any problems in life due its demonic heritage was naïve, wishful thinking.

"Yo, Yukio! I was wondering when you'd get back here!" Yukio stopped walking at the sound of a familiar voice, then turned around. Yup, that was Rin sitting up on the couch and looking at him. "I've been waiting for you!" He said with his eyes lit up and his tail wagging. He almost looked like a dog welcoming back his master.

"…Rin. How did you get in here?" Yukio asked, deciding not to point out how rude it was that his brother dropped in unannounced.

"Well, I have your spare key, remember?" Rin held up said spare with a grin.

"That's for _emergencies_."

"This _is_ an emergency. Yukio…" The blue-haired man held up a book with a serious expression. "I need your help deciding on a name for the baby."

The brunette stared at his brother with a slightly surprised expression. "What?"

 **X-X-X**

Minutes later, Rin was making lunch for the both of them. "Seriously, you've hardly got anything in the fridge! What do you _eat_?"

"My eating habits are none of your business," said Yukio as he sat at the small table. He looked down at the baby name book that Rin had forced onto him. "Isn't naming your baby something you ought to be discussing with your wife?" Or anyone else, for that matter? Because when he last checked, they hadn't been on good terms for a while, and he doubted that Rin would let

"It's good to get other people's opinions on things like this. I already asked everybody else and they were nice enough to give some suggestions." He wouldn't admit that he pestered some of them into doing so, though. "They're the names that've been circled, by the way."

"I see…" Yukio still didn't open the book and instead began to stare at Rin's back. "Why, though?"

"Well, Satori and I can't really decide on anything. One moment we like _this_ name, then _that_ name, and—"

"I meant why _me_? We haven't talked in a while because—"

"Because you're always so damn _busy_! Not like _I_ haven't been, but it wouldn't kill you to call instead of just sending text messages."

" _We had an argument_. Remember?" Not one Yukio was entirely proud of. Although he'd never take back what he said, he had regretted the way he worded it. When he looked back on that moment, it almost seemed like he hated the child from what he said, which wasn't true. He'd just rather not have the poor child go through what Rin did. Or _worse_ , what Yukio did.

Rin turned around to stare at him in confusion for a few seconds before realization hit him. "Oh, right. After we got…ugh, I _still_ don't like thinking about that. I forgave you last month."

"What?"

"I said I forgave you, like, last month. Didn't make sense to stay mad at you."

"How? _Why_?! I basically insulted your child—!"

"And I know you didn't mean it. I mean, this is your nephew we're talking about." Rin began to smile while Yukio continued to stare at him. "Yeah, it's a boy! I mean, I wouldn't mind if it was a girl…" His smile soon faded and he sighed. "Look, I won't lie: what you said pissed me off because you seemed to regard him as more of a problem than a human being or consider that it's okay for us to have families like others that're like us."

"Because it is," Yukio added.

"I'm _not_ starting that again. I understand that it's natural to worry about our family's situation. And despite what you might think, I've been doing my fair share of worrying. I just don't let it overshadow everything."

"So you've been worrying about the baby."

"But not once have you said something that seemed _positive_ about all of this. It wouldn't kill you to congratulate us and wish us luck…anything that makes it seem like you think there's a possibility for _some_ kind of happiness in the future or at the very least no one getting _killed_." Rin took a deep breath and sighed as he approached his brother holding a pair of plates with sandwiches. "Here. This is all I could make with what you've got in your fridge. You _seriously_ need to go shopping."

Yukio watched as Rin sat down and began eating his sandwich. After a few seconds, he spoke, "You know, if there's something troubling you…you can tell me. Because none of this must make you feel at ease." The brunette paused as he weighed his options carefully. "I was told about what would happen should the baby be born…like us. I…" He thought that it was good and sad at the same time: good because control was needed with such a frightening ability, sad because the child would probably be forced to confront things no child should and not even gain a childlike innocence to lose as a result. "It…may not come to that. Maybe."

Rin looked up at his brother and snorted. "Are you trying to lie to make me feel better? Because that doesn't sound like something _you'd_ say." True. Yukio would've said something like _'It might not be so bad'_ or _'I'm sorry'_ , but a nagging voice in his head that sounded an awful lot like his late father said it wouldn't kill him to lighten up and be a bit nicer to his brother. Too bad the sad look of his eyes made it clear he didn't mean it. Rin took a deep breath as he shook his head. "It's not fair. All I want is for him to grow up like any other kid, you know. I've actually tried to learn about this…demon genetics bullshit and everyone I talk to about it keeps telling me they don't know what the chances are of the baby inheriting the same traits. And even if he doesn't have the flames, it's still not possible for him to be normal and it's all my fault."

"It isn't _your_ fault. And even if he can't be a normal child, you can still love him and make him happy, right?" And Yukio really did think that Rin was capable of that.

"Y'know, the only reason why I've thrown myself into this baby stuff is because it keeps me distracted. I think that's why Satori's gotten so into it, too. Like if we keep ourselves busy and thinking everything will turn out fine, they will." The older brother gave a bitter smile. "That sounds stupid, huh?"

"Not really," Yukio said, feeling bad about his prior thoughts. It was less Rin and Satori being naïve and more about them being scared and trying to keep it together. While it was nice to know that they _did_ think about the future, it must've been frightening when the person they were scared for was their own child. Their first and _only_ child, actually. Knowing them, the only person they were worried about getting hurt these days was that baby.

"Anyway~, choose some names, already! You're his uncle—you gotta contribute! And show some actual effort!" Rin demanded.

"I still think you should choose the names yourselves. It's _your_ child, for heaven's sake!" Despite saying that, Yukio still opened the name book and began scanning its pages. The sooner he was done with this, the sooner he could start on his work. "Why are there foreign names circled in here?"

"I thought an exotic name would be cool! Like those idols who run around calling themselves by western stage names, and cool heroes in manga," Rin said with an honest smile. "He'd be pretty unique among a bunch of kids named things like _'Jiro'_ or _'Daisuke'_ , right?"

"Yes, well…you wouldn't want him to be _too_ unique, so you should choose a name with a little less… _flair_." The poor child was already going to be different. So Yukio could _at least_ help to see that he was spared of a name that would likely draw negative attention because of his well-intentioned father. So he spent a bit of time looking over names with his brother, and while Yukio might not have liked the small break in his routine, it was nice being able to speak with Rin without any tenseness between the two of them. Once they were finished and Rin was satisfied with Yukio's choices, he saw his brother to the door.

"Thanks a lot for the help. I'm surprised you didn't pick any boring-sounding names," Rin said with a smile as he leafed through the baby book.

"Yes, because _'Leo'_ is the pinnacle of names for a Japanese child," Yukio teased in a flat tone.

"Sh-shut up! _I_ think it's cool…" The older twin said with a pout. He closed the book and sighed before looking at Yukio once more. "I…I hope you can be there when the baby's born."

"…I will if I'm not away on a mission or something."

"I understand. If not, I'll send you a picture! But you still need to come see him with your own eyes!"

"Of course I will. He's my nephew." Whom he'd protect him no differently than his own brother. "And I…" He wanted to say that he was sorry for the things he said. That he hoped things would turn out okay. That he wanted to wish his brother and his family a happy future. But he found himself saying, "And I hope that you're going to be better at raising your son than you are at naming him."

Rin bared his teeth in annoyance. "You just don't have my creativity! And I know I'm gonna be a great dad because I've been studying for it!"

"It also probably helps that you're practically one big kid sometimes, so you've got experience there."

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard _that_ one," The older brother said as he rolled his eyes and he turned to walk away. "I'll be seein' ya for dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, you're obviously not eating well and since I can't trust you to do so, I'll be dragging you over to my apartment to share a nice, filling dinner with me."

Yukio arched an eyebrow. "Rin, are you looking for excuse because you're alone and lonely right now?"

"N- _no_! …Maybe. Is it a crime to want some company?"

"…Fine." Rin's face lit up at Yukio's words until he added, "I'll come once I've finished up my tasks—"

"Hell no! With you, that's code for _'I'm not gonna leave my apartment'_! I may as well just buy some groceries and come here tonight. I'll see you then!"

Yukio stood there in surprise as he watched Rin walk off. After a few seconds, the surprise wore off and he sighed. Well, maybe this would be good for the both of them. Not just for the company or the home-cooked meal, but for the sliver of relaxing happiness it might provide.


	6. Welcome Home

**Well, here's the final chapter. Once again, I am thankful to all of you who were willing to stick around long enough to follow my less than magnificent story to the end. Seriously, more people followed this than I thought there would be! So I hope this meager ending is to your liking.**

 _Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Blue Exorcist series, only her OCs and this fic._

 _Chapter Summary:_ _After months of worry, Rin felt at peace the moment he brought his son home._

 **X-X-X**

 _#6 (June): Welcome Home_

Rin wasn't entirely sure how long childbirth was supposed to last before the experience was over and the parents were allowed to take home their bundle of joy. He only knew one expecting couple—part of which was Izumo's friend Noriko Paku, and he hadn't been there at the time the child was born. Then again, it wouldn't matter, because the situation surrounding his child's birth was different than an ordinary childbirth.

For one, the baby came early—it was supposed to come in the fall, but instead came in early June. Also, Satori was made to give birth in a specific room in the True Cross-related headquarters decorated with holy verses and seals, blessed under various means, and filled with exorcists prepared to take down a newborn if need be. Rin wasn't allowed in, and he felt it was more for their wellbeing rather than his or his wife's. They were really dedicated to ensuring the worst case scenario didn't happen. All that was missing was freaking Arthur Auguste Angel to fulfill the role of Paladin and eliminate the _'Satan spawn'_.

The preparations made the _actual_ birth seem anticlimactic, though. Nothing unnatural happened. Satori didn't burst into flames or die of blood loss like Rin had secretly been dreading. That kid, though, must've put her through some unbearable pain on the way out, because she screamed, cursed and even threatened to kill the doctor delivering the baby if he didn't do it fast enough. Although a few clueless exorcists thought she was possessed, Rin was too concerned with her screams of pain to pay much mind to anything she said. But eventually, her pain paid off and their son was born. Little Kazuki—one of the names chosen by a few of their friends—wasn't covered in blue flames, and he didn't have pointed ears or a tail. He was just a small red thing who wailed at the top of his lungs. He shouldn't have looked so beautiful as to make Rin cry and shove his way into the room to try and embrace both his son and his exhausted wife.

Of course, their first happy family moment didn't last long. The doctors insisted on beginning tests as soon as possible. All things considered, anyone would be skeptical to think that a descendant of Satan would be born _completely_ normal, although Rin thought it was pointless to test. If their fancy tests couldn't tell if Yukio's demon power had begun awaken until it was too late, what made them think the same tests would prove Kazuki was a similar case? Not unless they had… _other_ , _less healthy_ means of learning the truth. The thought of them probably trying to harm Kazuki just to get answers led to Rin refusing to hand his son over and the doctors being forced to go back and forth as they drew blood from the newborn to test. It took hours of tests that went on into the evening before the doctors in charge were convinced to finally allow Rin and Satori to take their son home—under the condition that they take him in for checkups occasionally. All their weariness was replaced with happiness. This was truly the start of their family.

"Can you believe he's been quiet for so long?" Rin asked after they reached the door of their apartment. The blue-haired man was happy to be away from the insistent doctors and back home with his family. "I thought he'd at least cry a couple of times on the way home," he added as he tried to find his keys.

"Me, too. Especially after all those times they took his blood," Satori spoke, looking weary, but still managing to cradled Kazuki close to her. "He's not even asleep. He's just staring at us… I wonder if he knows how much trouble he's been."

"Eh? Why would you think he's been trouble?"

"Because _I_ had to give birth to him," the dark-haired woman spoke flatly. She looked down at her son, who stared up at him with blue eyes the same as his father's, and she couldn't help but give a weak smile. "But he was worth the pain."

Rin smiled as well as he unlocked the door and led them inside. "Alright. Welcome home, Kazuki-chan~!" Rin exclaimed with a flourish as he opened the door to their apartment. "I know it's a little small, but once Papa and Mama have saved enough money, we'll buy a _house_! Then you can have your own room to sleep in and make as much noise as you want! Won't that be nice?"

Kazuki's reaction was to just stare blankly at Rin. His father's cheery attitude decreased a bit as a result. "I'm sure he'd be grateful if he knew what any of that meant," Satori said.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to…" The blue-haired man watched his wife yawn and took in her tired expression. "Hey. If you're still tired, you can always go and rest up. I can handle Kazuki."

"Really? But you have to be as tired as _I_ am."

"I can handle a bit of fatigue better than you. Besides, this'll be the first time in months that you can sleep in your own bed."

"That's… _really enticing_ …" The dark-haired woman looked back and forth between her child and her husband. "…Okay. But wake me up if he needs me."

Minutes later, the small family of three were on the bed in their bedroom. While his wife was fast asleep, Rin cradled Kazuki in his arms while humming some nonsense to himself and occasionally talking about. The uncertainty of his child's future had been put in the back of his mind, and for the first time in the last few months, the half-demon felt completely at peace. For now, Rin could enjoy being in the company of his family.

"Welcome home, Kazuki-chan," Rin whispered softly before kissing his son on the forehead. Kazuki cooed at the sensation and Rin's smile became wider.


End file.
